Atlalpi
This is Atlalpi (Age of TLA Language Parallel Instance), an a-priori developed conlang which is intended to provide the grammar structure used in Thrilettrabbrian. For practical purposes the words of Atlalpi are chosen at random, without any respect to the international vocabulary. =Setting= Thrilettrabbrian/setting =Phonology= Combined tonal-pressure accent, always on the last syllable "ultima". =Grammar= Agglutinative, just in order to get the language work, without trouble. So the language will become blablative. Formal grammar Nouns Form: stem + aggregateform + case + number + determination Stem A stem is any number of syllables, ending in a consonant. The most usual case is stems from one syllable only. Aggregation Aggregation counterparts Ithkuil's basic morphology, which handles different kind of object formations, such as pairs-of-X (somewhat like dual number), masses-of-X, the-entire-mass-of-X (collectives), materials-of-X, arrays-of-X, etc.. Having such forms may make certain scientific concepts very concise, such as astronomy Kuiper-belt-object (belt being an aggregation), compsci flexible array of integer (flexible array being an extraordinarily common aggregation in compsci). Ithkuil exhibit 9 times 4 times 4 (144) of those basic forms counterparting Atlalpi's aggregations. Such a number might become topical also for Atlalpi, but for now, only a few of the most necessary are sketched: In this context I here speculate that the Arabic broken plurals might initially have been various kind of aggregation forms, maybe with specific meaning, but these aggregations were by "babelism" sadly extensively confused from speaker to speaker, and also confused with an originally regular plural. Cases Following a case grammar model more than five cases are seldomly needed. The language could be ergative-absolutive, or nominative-accusative, I here provisionally assert nominative-accusative because they're most frequent. (Ithkuil has cases according to semantic role - this important concept is simply ignored in Atlalpi's grammar, since the main interest is the word derivation efficiency in Atlalpi) I also provisionally assert SOV language because they're most frequent. So I assert the following cases: Sociative is not used, instead "and" is used to express duplicate subjects/objects etc.. The genitive fulfills certain adjectival functions, that I leave aside for now. Numbers Since it seems most common to have two grammatical numbers singular and plural, I assert those numbers for now . Numbers are not confused with aggregate derivations as used in Ithkuil. The plural 's' is either voiceless or voiced, after a 'd' voiced, after a 'k' voiceless, and after the others voiced or voiceless at speakers' option. Determined forms Words are considered determined by default, i.e. the determined form is uninflected relative undetermined and demonstrative forms, and in general words aren't introduced in a speach context without an initial indetermined or extensively specified occurrence. The one exception is where the culture defines a default individual, f.ex. a king over a certain country, may in that country initially be mentioned in the determined form, the ("default") sun may in the relevant solar system initially be mentioned in the determined form. Adjectives Pronouns Personal Pronouns 1-4p, for plural inclusive and exclusive forms are needed, which instead implies that collective derivations as per Ithkuil should be combined with duplicate inclusive/exclusive plural ... Demonstratives Relatives Instead of the primitive apparatus of which/who/whome at one hand, and conjunction markers on the other hand, Atlalpi combines those two systems in an ortogonal system for inter-clause references. Numbers Verbs Verb classes Verb conjugation Mode + Aspect + Tempus This person/number stuff of IE languages is extraneous: many languages have enclitic affixes for diverse pronouns. How and to what the affix connect, seems very random to me just now... Mode Aspect Tempus Adverbs Syntactical grammar Word formation =Dictionary= =Example text= /R Coronae Borealis variables =See also= The natural language partner, see that page for rationales etc.: * Thrilettrabbrian Category:Languages